1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, more particularly to a card edge connector with improved soldering portions of terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are widely used in computers for electrically connecting a daughter board to a mother board. Such card edge connector comprises an elongated insulative housing, and a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing. The insulative includes a first side wall, a second side wall opposite to the first side wall, and a central slot located between the first side wall and the second side wall. The terminals include a first row of terminals arranged along a lengthwise direction of the insulative housing, and a second row of terminals arranged along the lengthwise direction of the insulative housing.
The first terminals each includes a fixing portion retained in the first side wall, a contact portion protruding into the central slot from the fixing portion, and a first level soldering portion extending out of the insulative housing from the fixing portion to be mounted to the mother board. The second terminals each includes a fixing portion retained in the first side wall, a contact portion protruding into the central slot from the fixing portion, and a second level soldering portion extending out of the insulative housing from the fixing portion to be mounted to the mother board. The first soldering portions of the first terminals and the second soldering portions of the second terminals extend reversely to each other respectively out of the insulative housing in a width direction of the insulative housing. Thereby, the first soldering portions and the second soldering portions would occupy more area of the mother board.
Hence, an improved card edge connector with improved card restriction structure is needed to solve the problem above.